


Grave Soul, The

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-20
Updated: 2004-04-20
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: "The grave soul keeps its own secrets, and takes its own punishment in silence."





	Grave Soul, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Grave Soul, The

 

 

## Grave Soul, The

### by Victoria P.

You are not like the other boys. You've always known it, but now you have a secret even beyond the one your friends discovered in second year. 

You try to hide it; you don't shower with them anymore, don't stick around while they change. Sirius walking half-dressed through the room is enough to send you fleeing to the Prefects' bathroom, where you spend a lot of time wanking. 

When Snape corners you, you feel a thrill of something beneath the fear. When his lips brush your ear and he says, "I know what you are," you shiver, and not just because you're scared. 

It doesn't take long for you to learn he's got one secret, but not the other. But since he is the same -- his lips on yours, his hands down your trousers -- you feel safe sneaking off together. None of your friends -- or his -- would let either of you walk away from this unscathed, but it is your secret, and it is good. 

You see him almost every night for a month, but the day of the full moon you tell him you can't meet him that night. His face falls, and he says something nasty about Sirius and your loyalty to him. 

You bite your lip, because you can't deny it. Sirius is an utter prick, and you've done nothing to stop him. Sometimes you're amazed that Snape will even speak to you, let alone touch you, but then you remember --he's not going to be pulling Miranda Bassett or Philippa Cairns when you go to Hogsmeade. You only have each other, and the secret you share. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," you say, finally. You want to tell him to come to the hospital wing, but you can't. You can't trust him with that last secret. Not yet. 

The next morning, you wake in the Shack, Pomfrey hovering over you like a mother hen. You can taste the blood in your mouth and you retch repeatedly over the side of the bed before you rise. 

You spend all day in the hospital wing, sleeping fitfully, wondering why no one came, wondering why the wolf was even more vicious than usual. You vaguely remember the scent of fear and blood, and you hope everyone else is okay. It's not like them not to visit, and you worry, even though Pomfrey tells you they're all right. 

You stumble back to the dorm while everyone is at dinner, grabbing a clean set of clothes so you can have a long soak in the Prefects' bath. 

Snape is waiting there -- it's your usual meeting place. You smile, lean in for a kiss. 

"Don't ever touch me again, you filthy beast," he hisses, drawing his wand with a trembling hand. 

He stalks away, robes swirling around him, and you lean against the wall. He's not the only one shaking. 

You manage to keep from crying as you sink into the warm, bubble-filled water, but only just. 

You promise yourself you will never share your secrets again. 

end

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Harry Potter   
Title:   **Grave Soul, The**   
Author:   **Victoria P.**   [email]   [[website]](http://www.unfitforsociety.net/musesfool)   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **G**  |  ***slash***  |  **2k**  |  **04/20/04**   
Pairings:  Snape/Lupin   
Summary:  "The grave soul keeps its own secrets, and takes its own punishment in silence."   
Disclaimer/Other:  All Harry Potter characters belong to Rowling and Scholastic etc.; this piece of fan-written fiction intends no infringement on any copyrights.   
Notes: Thanks as always to Jen, Pete/Melissa, Dot, and Meg. Summary is a quote from Dorothy Dix.   
Archive: Lists, Achromatic   
Feedback: would be lovely.   
  



End file.
